For My Reputation
by citria
Summary: Hey this is my first published fan fiction about Tomoyo Daidouji a heiress of Daidouji toy company and his old friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa, a guy who wants to study business management. The met in Tokyo and how their story goes? Will they have relationship? Hope you enjoy it :)
1. Chapter 1 The Reunion

**Chapter 1 The Reunion**

**Present Day 5 May 2014**

"I forgot how we ended up together like this." Said the Daidouji only heiress to her best friend then sipped her cappuccino.

"Oh really? How come my dear Tomoyo?" An auburn-haired girl insisted on her curiosity.

"I am sorry but I just do not remember, my dear Sakura," she spoke emphasizing on 'not'. She bashed her long black hair that hanged on her shoulder to her back.

"But I am really curious about your love story. How you end up with the charming grand guy Eriol Hiiragizawa-"

Tomoyo tried to hush her cousin, "Would you lower your voice darling?"

"But why?" Sakura protested. "For the sake of your reputation? Come on, Tomoyo. For Clow Reed's sake!"

"Clow Reed? My dear, Eriol is Clow's reincarnation though." Tomoyo smirked.

"That's why. It's for his sake as well."

The café they sat in was not as full as 5 minutes ago since the lunch break almost done. Those two girls were not just sat there for little lunch break. The auburn-haired girl called her cousin to talk to her privately. She dragged her cousin right away from her office located above the shopping mall where the café was. The long black hair girl was the heiress and only daughter of Sonomi Daidouji, a toy company tycoon in Asia, particularly in Japan. She was Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo had been recently getting the attention of media due to her big sponsorship for F1 race that will be held in Tokyo. Her charming and beauty took the biggest part of that attraction. She personally would wave the chequered flag. However, her performance was not the reason for the auburn-haired girl dragged her off. She was caught on picture by paparazzi going out with some mysterious man, which nobody knew what kind of relationship they had. The picture showed clearly the face of Tomoyo was clinging on the man's shoulders. The other picture from different newspaper showed her kissed him. Sakura brought up all the newspaper and magazine she could find with Tomoyo news in it.

"I can't believe it Tomoyo. You have been dating Eriol all this time. How could this happen?"

"I told you that I didn't remember." Tomoyo took another sip.

"Yeah!" Sakura exclaimed. "But since when?"

"I don't know either." Tomoyo was lying. She still remembered how it started 5 months ago on December before Christmas.

* * *

**5 months before, 15 December 2013**

Tomoyo was driving her silver Bentley down town Shinjuku. He tried to find a parking place since it is quite difficult to find a parking place in down town Tokyo during Christmas time. Desperate could not find any vacant place in parking building, she just parked off street. She got off her car, closed the door and locked it. She walked to the zebra cross while putting her black leather gloves as high as her half lower arm. She tidied up the sleeves of her blue navy winter pea coat matched with red scarf. She brought a birkin bag with her. Her high boot was tapping on the street as she waited for the light turned green. She was nervous.

Fortunately, the light turned green and she could wipe away her nervousness for a while. She walked quite far towards a high rise building in Shinjuku. It was Sora Tower, 51% of the stake owned by Daidouji family. She could easily get parking place in her family company building but she was trying to show her humble said by pretending she came by subway. She is going to attend some little charity party.

It was 8.15 pm. _Damn. I am late._ She ran a little bit to catch the elevator but it was closed right when she arrived to press the button. She needed to wait until one of the 6 elevators. Elevator 2 was opened. As she reached the elevator, a blueish black-haired man stood there was going to go out, stopped when he saw Tomoyo. They were both familiar to each other. Tomoyo was awed and shouted, "Hiiragizawa!" She rushed into him and hugged him tight. He too, was quite surprised and excited at the same time. He returned her hug. Tomoyo pulled away and said, "How are you? I can't believe that you are actually here. I am so excited."

"So am I, my lady. Now, what floor?"

"30, Sir. Please." Tomoyo was showered by excitement. "Tell me. Weren't you gonna go out the elevator?"

As the door closed, he said, "Well. I was going to find you. Make sure if you are coming. I wanted to surprise you but it seems that you spoiled it. What a pity, Eriol." he said to himself.

"My my, you didn't change, Hiiragizawa." She could not shut her smile up.

"My my lady Daidouji, you didn't change either. Always spoiling everything." He also could not shut his smile up. He reached Tomoyo hand and kissed it. He still hold her hand as they were having conversation until the elevator reached floor 30 they let go their hands off.

**00.23...**

Tomoyo walked with the handsome man she met in the elevator.

"So... that was quite a party. We both were quite occupied up there." Tomoyo broke the silence between them.

"Yes. Indeed." said the man looking at her face. He was about 188 cm tall and Tomoyo about 168 cm tall. Thanks to her high heeled boot, their height were not that much different.

"How are you, Hiiragizawa? What brought you here?" Tomoyo looked at him. "Are you bored with England and already missing Tomoeda?" Tomoyo tried to imitate his British accent.

He chuckled. "Well. I have some business here."

"What is it then?"

"It's a secret, baby," he blinked.

"Okay. Very well."

"Haha. Just kidding Daidouji. Why don't you call me Eriol by the way?" asked the blue-eyed man.

"Because you keep calling Daidouji."

"Come on. On your letter you always called me Eriol. But on real conversation you always call me Hiiragizawa. Please don't." Eriol begged her.

"If you tell me your secret," Tomoyo teased him.

"Yes, my lady."

"And call me Tomoyo."

"Yes, my lady. I mean Tomoyo." They were chuckled and laughed together.

Tomoyo took a long detour to her car because she was eager to be with Eriol Hiiragizawa. She clinged on his arm.

"Wanna go for a drink?" Eriol asked her. "Since you came by subway. So you can go home by taxi."

"Actually I came here by car." Tomoyo blushed.

Eriol's laugh bursted out. "Why you told everyone that you came by public transportation?"

"Because-"

"It's okay. We can go for coffee then I will drive you home if you want."

"Really?" Tomoyo exclaimed. Eriol nodded. She jumped on and hugged him. Tomoyo was so happy to meet Eriol. The handsome tall well-toned body man with blue eyes, bluish black-haired, quite pale skin and his signature Marc Jacobs glasses has been friend of Tomoyo and her cousin Sakura Kinomoto since elementary school. He went to study for a year during the last year of elementary school in the same school as them. Then he went back to his motherland, England. However, Tomoyo kept in touch with him ever since. Their correspondences became more intensive as Tomoyo started to get involved in her mother business empire. Eriol family was a notable tycoon as well. Hiiragizawa family business focused on information communication and technology. They hold many stocks from many ICT-and-related company. Apple, Samsung, Intel, IBM were some of their interest.

That time was their last year on high school. Tomoyo was busy with her upcoming final school term and preparing to enter University of Tokyo. She had intention to study technology and engineering. On the other hand, she also had intention to study abroad. Massachusetts Institute of Technology in USA, Imperial College London, Nanyang Technological University in Singapore and Aachen University in Germany was some of her choices. However, she has not made up her mind.

"Say Eriol, are you gonna continue your study here?" Tomoyo asked while they sat in the hotel café near Sora Tower after ordering their drinks.

"I don't know yet. I am still considering. How about you? Have you made up your mind?"

"Wherever you go, I will follow." Tomoyo chuckled.

"Seriously Tomoyo."

"I haven't made up my mind. Really. But if I could end up study together with you, why not?" Tomoyo teased Eriol.

The waiter came to bring their orders. Eriol continued their conversation. "How could we end up study together if we will study different stuff?"

Tomoyo took a sip of her cappuccino. "Well, probably we could study in the same city for example."

"Ah okay." Eriol took a sip of his cappuccino as well. "What about London?"

"Why London?"

"Well. You could study in Imperial College London and I can study in London Business School. Those were in our lists I suppose." Eriol and Tomoyo indeed exchanged their choices of university.

"The thing is, I couldn't leave my mother business. I will study here I guess. You know, study and work. I want to get involved in research and development department in my mother company. So—yeah."

"I understand. I too, in fact, wanna do the same, work and study. I also consider taking online class so I can focus also on some business implementation stuff in my parents company. You just inspired me to re-consider."

"Good to be help." Tomoyo smiled. "But a wizard reincarnation like you should be able to handle it, right?"

"Well my power in useless for some human knowledge processing like this. Also, I only hold half of Clow Reed real power. I couldn't do much about it. I just want to try to live like a human now. Even, Clow Reed was human. He deserves normal life, doesn't he?"

Tomoyo giggled. "Say Eriol, can you make people fall in love?"

Eriol started to tease Tomoyo, "Why? Do you want to take down someone?"

Tomoyo shrugged. Eriol laughed. "Haha—I was able to do that in the past life. Now not anymore. Beside, it was not appropriate as well. I do want to fall in love too. I think I cannot remember how Clow Reed feel when he was in love."

"Clow Reed fell in love with somebody?"

"He was also human."

"With who?"

"I don't remember. Maybe Fujitaka, Sakura's father, who got those memories. We not only shared power but also memories. There are things that I could remember and not."

"I see." Tomoyo sighed. Deep inside her heart, she was long for the man in front of him.

Tomoyo was a girl who held her pride so much. Her manner, attitude and behaviour was trained so well that she make her a proper lady. However, she really concerned about the reputation of her family, company and self. She might be not a famous celebrity or actor but she was acknowledged in business sector in Asia as the heiress of Sonomi Daidouji Company, Daidouji Toy Company Corporation. Sonomi was so powerful that she could control the games industry in Asia especially in Far East. It was about time that she would have big power in the world games industry. If Hiiragizawa intention was more on system, Daidouji passion was hardware. Tomoyo wants to set up both families together as great business partner. She was aware that in order to build partnership between them would take time. That's why Tomoyo start to build her character since young. She wanted to be professional. That she needed to gain good reputation on her. Including her personal life.

One morning she woke up in a room, which was not hers. It was Eriol's bedroom in Hiiragizawa mansion in suburb Tokyo. She can smell the masculine around her body. It was from Eriol who still slept next to her. She got up and gave him light kiss on his forehead. She was then remembering what happened last night. She smiled happily and looked satisfied.

_"I want you Eriol. I want to touch your skin. It's so addictive and I will never get enough."_

_"Aaahhh... Damn. Oh God." Tomoyo moaned as her partner was exploring somewhere between her upper thigh. _

_"It may be hurt Tomoyo. Are you sure?" "Yes."_

_Slowly inserted his to Tomoyo pleasure central. The more she moaned the deeper his thrust._

_Damn, it was so wonderful. _Tomoyo bit her lips full of satisfaction of her love adventure last night.

She looked closer to Eriol and touched his face and hair passionately. She sang in whispering voice.

_Underneath your clothes _

_there's an endless story_

_That's the man I chose_

_That's my territory_

_And all the things I deserve_

_for being such a good girl, honey_

And since that morning they had relationship begin with one-night-stand.

* * *

The end of first chapter. Please comment. I'd love to know what do you think. Thank you. :)


	2. Chapter 2 The Ring

**Chapter 2 The Ring**

Tomoyo drove her new car to Eriol's house. She wanted to show off her new Lamborghini Gallardo. She knew that Eriol also has interest in motor vehicle such as car and motorcycle. However, Tomoyo had more capability to afford such things since she already made her own money in her young age.

Eriol could already hear the sound of Tomoyo's new car engine. He knew what Tomoyo would do. He was watering his garden when Tomoyo car arrived. He opened the gate with the remote control he had in his pocket. A brand new silver car entered the mansion and parked right in front of the door leaving Eriol stood by the passenger door. He turned off the water hose and walked closer to the passenger door, which turned out it was driver door (Japanese car follows left hand traffic like in England but Tomoyo car was for right hand traffic like in Europe and America).

"Well well well my lady," said Eriol sarcastically while Tomoyo get out from her car. "Where did you get this car? Or should I correct my question, where do you want to drive this car?"

Tomoyo smirked then bit her lip a bit as a sign of teasing and showing pride. "What do you think?"

"Well. You haven't answered my question yet," Eriol pushed Tomoyo leaning on the car door slowly and gently then kissed her lips softly.

"First, I got this imported from Germany while they shipped some material for my company. Secondly, I will just drive it wherever I want," Tomoyo kissed Eriol back softly.

"Impressive. As expected from Young Lady Daidouji." Eriol grabbed Tomoyo waist and pulled her to his body. "So. Seems my lady is a big fan or German cars."

"Yes, kinda. Let me see, I use my 'Baby Benz' to go to work—from Stuttgart. I drive my Porsche when I want to be on my own—again from Stuttgart. Now I have this Lamborghini. By the way Lamborghini is Italian car—"

"—But it's manufactured by Volkswagen."

"Okay. Very well. You know very well."

"I am a businessman, my dear."

Tomoyo giggled.

"Shall we go inside, my lady?"

"No. Shall we driving the city with my new car? I need assistance on the other side of the car."

Eriol laughed then kissed her. "Sure, my dear. But there are some conditions."

"And what are they?"

"First, we shall go inside because I need to change my clothes. Secondly, you need to take me back home safely and in one piece. Thirdly, I want to spend the night with you—" Tomoyo surprisingly kissed Eriol's neck when he said that and he moaned,"—Ah, baby. Alright?"

"Those are quite a lot conditions and I can assure you everything will be done, Sir. Also, if you will eat the dinner that I will make special for you."

"Really? You will make me dinner?"

"Yes."

"Or you will make a call to dinner delivery service?"

"Hiiragizawa Eriol! Why you are so sarcastic to me? This time I will cook."

"Alright." Eriol British accent obviously spoken, "But I will need guarantee that I will be safe."

"Oh, come on! You asked me to take you back home safely in one piece and I assure you it will be done. What else do you want me to do?"

"I want you to accept my present whatever it is."

Tomoyo was quite sure that Eriol present might be jewelleries as usual, but the truth was that Eriol wanted to give something more than just a usual present. He wanted to declare that Tomoyo is his.

Later that evening, Tomoyo was preparing something in the kitchen of her family mansion. She actually could not really cook. She just followed some tutorial from the Internet and tried to follow exactly as it mentioned. She cut some vegetables and in the same time stewed some sauce. Eriol just finished shower and then came to the kitchen and smell the delicious brown sauce.

"Wow! You surprise me. That's some quite delicious smell."

"Thank you."

Eriol walked towards Tomoyo and hugged her from the back and kissed her neck as she had her hair up done.

"Baby. Don't disturb me. I tried to make it as delicious as possible."

_Baby._ Eriol could not forget it. Tomoyo called him 'baby' off the bed. She never called him with love saying unless they were on bed. He tightened his hug. He was happy to hear that from his lover. Tomoyo thought it was a sign that her cook would be nice.

Apparently she cooked some beefsteak with delight black pepper sauce. They ate in the dining room like a normal formal dinner. Tomoyo really enjoyed her time with Eriol. He always made her day better and everything he did to her always make her smile and feel special. She could really enjoy herself with him. She never realised that she started to fall for him. She always sticks to her reputation of having no boyfriend and tried to be good girl on public. However, she could always be funny and wild and crazy only with Eriol. Unfortunately, she could not feel the true feeling of Eriol.

"Tomoyo."

"Yes" Tomoyo smiled to him.

"I love it."

"What is it?"

"That you are here made delicious food for me and still here with me."

Tomoyo chuckled, "I'll take it as a compliment. Thank you."

"And I love you."

Tomoyo suddenly became nervous, as always, as Eriol said 'I love you' to her."

"I really do, Tomoyo." And Eriol would be serious when he called her by her name.

"Thank you. But you know that we are just—"

"Just what? Having casual relationship? Accept it Tomoyo, love also can be the possible result of such a relationship. I fell in love with you."

"You fall for me or my sex?" Tomoyo became sharp she hold up her barrier.

Eriol sighed, "I love you and your sex was just part of it. Many relationships started from one night stand even our relationship. It's all because of that one night we spent together. We couldn't just get enough. I couldn't get enough and you also couldn't get enough. One night was never enough for us. That's why we have this relationship and the result is that I fall for you."

Tomoyo just listened to him patiently. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to defend. She wanted to stay in casual relationship. She didn't want public knows her relationships.

"Eriol. Our relationship is just between us two. I don't want anybody else in between. Just us two!"

"But what's the problem letting many people know about our relationship?"

"It's just—" Tomoyo couldn't find formulate a good sentence.

"Your reputation?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong with it? It will be fine."

"I can't. I don't wanna think people think that I have relationship and think that we have sex then they started to question us and to stalk our private life. I want this relationship just between us two."

"You're being so blunt, Tomoyo Daidouji. Nobody cares who you have relationship with, they will ask you or else."

"That's the point!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Fortunately, there were no maids in the house at that moment since Tomoyo asked them to go home because she wanted to be only with Eriol.

"What?"

"I don't even love you, Eriol. What about if they asked me if I love you or not or it's just for business's sake? I don't want to answer that. I don't know what to answer." Tomoyo spoke in whispering sound, "I'm sorry, Eriol."

Eriol stood up and hugged Tomoyo that started to sob.

"I'm sorry too, Tomoyo, for being persistent. I just want to enjoy our relationship without any burden. I love you, you know?"

Tomoyo still sobbed. Eriol then pulled himself and took a napkin to wipe her tears. Tomoyo took the napkin from him to wipe gently her tears. She tried not to mess up her eye make up. Eriol then took something from his pants pocket. He kneeled in front of Tomoyo who now sitting on the side of the chair. She was surprised.

"Eriol? What are you doing?"

"Do you remember that I will eat your cook if you accept my present?" he said as he opened a ring box. It was a beautiful diamond ring with unusual but sophisticated model. Tomoyo was surprised. She was speechless.

"You might think that I want to propose you. Yes, I want to, but not now. I just want to have you. Please accept this, wear it wherever you want, doesn't have to be in your ring finger as engagement ring. What I want is you. I want to have you. I want you to be mine. I will wait until that ring become our engagement ring. I won't propose you, if that's what you want, but I will wait until you want to be with me. I will wait, Tomoyo. I will follow you. I will follow your decision. I don't know when you want to publish the truth about our relationship. I don't know when you will love me back. I will patiently wait for you."

"This is not how it works. This shouldn't be like this. Let the time decide. I can't Eriol. If the time is right, it will happen. You are trying to force me. I don't even know if I will ever love you."

"I will wait, Tomoyo. Let the ring becomes the reminder that I exist."

"But Eriol—"

"I know you will love me. I will make you fall in love with me, in fair way. I won't rape you or treat you bad. I will treat you even better than you had experienced. You will get what you deserve. Even if you don't want to wear it, it will be fine. I will respect that. Just please accept it. You deserve something beautiful. I will respect any decision you take." Eriol kissed her lips.

Tomoyo was speechless. She took the ring off the box and hold it and put her hand on her chest. "I will wear it, Eriol. When the time is right."

Eriol nodded, "Thank you."

"No. Thank you." Tomoyo put the ring in her ring finger then she kissed Eriol passionately then hugged him so tight, "I wish I could love you too, Eriol. I am sorry."

Eriol heard it as an angel's call. He had a chance. He would wait for Tomoyo. "It is more than enough—my love."

The next day they went dating—and shopping in downtown Shinjuku. Tomoyo dressed as she wanted to gain some attention. She had low V cut red dress with short sleeve that showed her marvellous flawless shoulders and chest and some breast line. She hold Eriol's hand all the time, sometimes she clinged on his arm making him nervous. She tried to show off her ring to everyone. She even didn't feel embarrassed to kiss him passionately on public as he became so embarrassed. Her action gained some attention from some other people. Some people saw it with disgust, some felt jealous to see such perfect couple. Unfortunately, some people who recognize her even paparazzi caught her on picture and became news the next day.

* * *

**Present day**

"Tomoyo?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah?" Apparently Sakura woke her up from her daydreaming. She was remembering the time how her relationship went all the time.

"So how long have you been with him?"

"Almost five months."

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me? All this time you tried to hide everything from me?"

"Kinda."

"Tomoyo!"

"I am sorry. I just wanted to enjoy our relationship without anybody in between. You know, just us two." She blinked. "Anyway, turns out my scandal brings more attention to me and my sponsorship on F1 also," she said as she looked at the newspaper. She smiled.

She imagined that it was about the time she will move to London with Eriol. Yes, she has decided that she wanted to study in London and get to know him better. She imagined how she would live together with him. She couldn't think anything but laughing.

* * *

I hope you enjoy my story. It was quite short. I was thinking about making sequel. So first as a introduction. hehe. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
